Sacrifices of Love
by k i r b yb a b i
Summary: Rapid changes are happening around Hikaru Shidou. Danger rises everywhere she goes. Hikaru lets her heart lead her, but sometimes, that’s not always the best choice. Could this lead to death? Or will this lead to eternal happiness?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth, or the characters in it, just the ones I make up.blah blah blah...you noe da rest =P

Authors note: hey! Diz ish mai first time writin a fic by myself……….so PleaZe Don't flame meh?!?!? ^-^ 

            As I walked down a dark and narrow hallway, the heels of my boots softly clicked against the hard stone floor and occasionally splashed in puddles of slimy water. I couldn't see anything; darkness shrouded everything. My hand gasped the icy cold metal railing next to me. My heart was racing fast and I was uncertain of what was to become of me.

            Just then, I lost all balance and fell forward. I was sure I was going to hit the stone floor, but I just fell into a downward spiral in the midst of the darkness. I couldn't smell; hear of see anything through the thick pitch blackness. I tried to scream, but I only managed a whisper. Falling hard on my stomach, I reached for a something to sustain me, anything to stop my fall. I grabbed onto a rock that jutted out of the wall. Dangling there for dear life, something slimy slipped around my ankle and pulled me down with a forceful tug. I was fell into a pool of icy cold water, no wait, it wasn't water… it was blood. Its crimson color was unmistakenable. Faster and faster I spiraled down and nearly chocking on the thick blood that surrounded me; until I fell hard on my head; Smashing my head on a sharp jagged spike. I was unable to move. I whispered a name. The name of the person whose face instantly appeared in my mind as I thought I would plunge into an eternal sleep. I shut my eyes tight; hoping that death would be brief and painless. 

            Suddenly there was a cackling of laughter. A pair of blood shot, crimson eyes glared back at me. It was hard for me for distinguish them from the liquid around me, if they didn't have that eerie incandescent glow to them. 

            They felt no warmth or kindness. They seemed to suck all the happiness and life left in me. I desperately tried to close my eyes and screamed as I thought my head would explode.

            Panting hard, I awoke to find me in my room. My heart was still racing and beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. I checked my surroundings, making sure it really was my room and not an illusion. I sighed in relief. It was all a nightmare, nothing more and nothing less. I shuffled my way to the bathroom and cupped my hands under the cold water. Splashing the water against my face, I looked into the mirror. 

            "Why did I have that dream?" I asked myself.

            I stared into the mirror for a little while then shrugging, I braided my wavy red hair into a long braid.

            Sliding down the banister, I skipped into the kitchen. I greeted my brothers and quickly finished my breakfast. My mom had already left for work and my dad was at a kendo tournament. I grabbed my book bag and slipped out the door. Making my way to the junior high, I passed the local bakery. I just couldn't resist the little puff pastries that were displayed in the shop window. I quickly ran in and bought a bag of cookies and 2 ice cream puffs. Skipping off to the junior high, I waved to a few of my friends. 

            I made it to school just before the bell rang. Taking my usual seat and opening my notebook, I heard a knock on the door and the door knob click as it creaked open. The principal entered the room, followed by a girl with fiery red hair that flowed to her waist. Her hair was dead straight, but curled inward at the ends. She wore a black headband to keep her long hair from flowing into her face. She had golden eyes and an almost while flesh tone. The girl kept her head down and made it hard to distinguish any of her facial features. 

            "This is the young lady that has transferred from Hong Kong," said the principal to the teacher.

            The girl bowed to the teacher and looked at her shoes. She was wearing a black skirt and a red long sleeve shirt over that. The shirt had a white and black bow around the color. Her red stockings came up to her knees and she wore black shoes. This was the girls' junior high school uniform.

            The young girl took her seat in the back of the room next to me and blushed as everyone stared at her. 

            "Would you please introduce yourself?" asked the teacher politely

            The girl nodded and said in a voice so tiny it could only be heard 2 feet away from her.

            "My name is……………

Authors note: ima leab ya hangin der LOL ^-^ tell meh wut ya think


End file.
